Our Favorite Vocaloid Drabbles!
by cameryn barnes
Summary: I have been wanting to do these for a long time! So many pairings! So little time! Let's get started!
1. Rejection

Chapter 1- Rejection

~Leon~

I walked down the street toward the love of my life's house. It was 5 pm. At this point, she should be practicing her music at about this time. My heart hammered in my chest. I carried my shoulder bag and a huge box of candies I knew she would like.

I tapped on the door slowly but firmly, so anyone inside could hear my knocking. The door swung open slowly.

"Leon? Why are you here?" she asked. Her pink hair swung around in a long braid. I watched every bit of it, like it was choreographed perfectly.

"Uh! Well these are for you!" I stammered and blushed way too much, as I handed her the candies. I felt my cheeks catch on fire. Dang it! They always did that around her! She looked at me and a small laugh escaped her body like perfect music. She took the candies and made a sad face.

"Leon, I don't really like you that way, but thanks! These are my favorite!" she smiled and picked a piece out and turned, bumping the door closed with her hip.

My heart plunged into my stomach. I felt it crumble into a thousand tiny pieces in my chest. I turned on my heel and shuffled away quickly so I could be upset in the privacy of my bedroom.

"Leon! How did the candies work? You look a little green! What's wrong?" SeeU came up beside me and giggled.

"She doesn't like me" I replied in a cranky voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well I love you so it doesn't matter!" she said, hugging me from the side.

My heart did a cartwheel and I blushed. _A new love? Maybe!_


	2. Drama

Chapter 2- Drama

~OliverXRin~

"Okay, so we want this play to be perfect!" yelled Miku to Oliver and Rin on the stage. They trembled in the heavy outfits they were given to perform for the dress rehearsal. They were originally the backup actors for Gakupo and Luka, but they both got sick a few days in advance and they had to get their backups to perform the parts.

"Are we really going to have to do this?" Oliver asked in a shaky voice. He was so scared about doing this that he could barely say the lines. He wasn't ready to perform in front of a lot of people and then on top of that, he had to be around Rin. Ever since he had met her, he had really liked her. She was so cute! But she was always hanging off of Len.

This time, Oliver had decided that he was going to get her. Rin was _his_. Len would just have to move over, there was a new sheriff in town!

"Do you think you have your lines down?" Kaito asked as he licked a cone of ice-cream. Where in the world did he get that? Oliver asked himself. They both nodded and smiled.

"WAIT! Kaito, you dummy! We can't forget the last thing that happens before the curtain falls!" Miku stomped her foot on the hardwood floor and the sound echoed through the room.

"What? You mean the kiss?" Kaito asked without a hint of concern in his voice.

"KISS?!" Len screamed from his seat all the way in the back of the auditorium. He began running up the individual aisles screaming about kissing and lips and germs.

"Yes the kiss, Len, is there something wrong with Rin kissing Oliver? I'm pretty sure Rin has kissed many boys, she's a big girl, you don't have to act like a good little daddy. Rin! Are you open to kissing Oliver?" Miku asked, ignoring poor Len, who was still running up the aisle.

Rin blushed hard, with all the attention. Oliver smiled, how cute Rin was when she blushed like that.

"I'm okay with kissing him" Rin declared.

"GREAT!" Oliver made a quick move to capture her lips in his before Len could stop him. _Finally!_ He thought to himself. _Just the beginning of me trying to gain her affection!_

* * *

So someone named StormyKittens reviewed my 1st chapter of this story! I was so excited this chapter is just for them they wanted this pairing! So guys, if there is a certain pairing out there you want, just tell me! And do me a favor? VOCALOID IS GOING TO GET RID OF GALACO! IF YOU WANT THEM TO STOP THAT FROM HAPPENING, GO TO THE LINK BELOW AND SIGN THE PETITON!ITS IMPORTANT THEY ONLY NEED LIKE 2000 MORE SIGNATURES!HELP THEM GET THEM!TELL ANY VOCALOID LOVERS TO HELP!IT'S IMPORTANT!

petitions/don-t-kill-galaco-stop-the-galaco-s-desa ctivation?share_id=RIJKvfKzKI&utm_campaign=signature_receipt&utm_medium=email&utm_source=share_petition


	3. Be a man!

So I figured I would go back and review my first chapter. I'm telling it from another character's POV! enjoy ~3

* * *

~SeeU~

I was sitting at my wooden desk in the class room. I felt something lightly hit my head. _What the?_

It was a piece of paper that was folded into a little heart with an arrow going through it. I opened to see what I was being bothered for now.

Ever since I began writing a column for the school's paper on relationship advice, everyone had been bugging me for tips and tricks to get the ones they wanted to be their dates.

**_Dear SeeU, _**

**_I figured since you are perfect for answering questions about love, you could help me with something? Well I like Luka. There! I said -er wrote- it! So could you help me get her attention? I would absolutely love to date her! Write me back on this sheet and give it back at the end of class._**

_**Love, Leon**_

_Wait! He loves me? Or was that just to be nice for when I help him? I mean, he's so cute! Why won't he try to get my attention? I have liked him for so long! And it's torture to help him through all his problems. Especially when it involves girls. Then I have to help him get the girls he wants to fall into his arms! Ugh! For once, I want him to notice me!_

These thoughts rattled around my mind like a bunch of angry bees. I thought for a few seconds and started writing a response.

I left it on his desk and escaped the classroom quickly so he wouldn't have to see the sadness in my face when he got it.

_**Dear Leon,**_

_**What you need to do, is wow her with something she really loves. It can be anything! A poem, candy, flowers, a walk along the beach! Anything. Be a man and ask her if you like her! Although, I can't promise you it will work, but it's worth a try! Have a lovely day!**_

_**Your friend, SeeU**_

I went to the music room and practiced a new song I was given to perform at the next play in a few days. I had a hard part to get down and I just couldn't do it yet.

After I practiced a few hours, I decided to make my way home for the day. No use hanging around here forever.

As I walked down the street, I saw my plan being performed. Leon, was asking Luka to be his girl. There goes the guy I like.

He gave her the candies, he professed his love, she smiled, she took the candies, she shut the door in his face. WAIT! WHAT?! SHUT THE DOOR IN HIS FACE?! What?!

He came down the walkway and I listened to him. He's so cute when's he's upset! Maybe I have a chance after all?


	4. Not over yet

~Len~

If Oliver thinks he can keep my Rin to himself, he has another thing coming! I plan on making her mine today at lunch.

I walked over to the table they sat at together. All the other members of Vocaloid just sat around fangirling at how cute they were together. Ugh it was _so _not cute!

I had one of those huge tins of cookies in my hands. It would be my _peace offering _to Oliver. But really, the cookies were loaded with things to make you sick. That would teach him to take my woman!

"Hey Rin, hey Oliver." I said as I came upon their table. Oliver made a face and Rin avoided my eyes.

"Don't be so sour guys! I felt bad about how I acted the other day and I just wanted to give you something as an apology" I said, sliding the tin in front of Oliver.

"What's in it?" he asked, staring at the tin as if it was going to explode.

"Cookies of course!" I chirped.

"I don't think I want any" he began to push them away.

"Hey! Len makes some really good cookies! I'll have one!" Rin chimed and she ripped the top of the tin off and dug around, pulling out a chocolate chip cookie.

"No! Don't! These were only for Oliver! If he won't have them, I'll take them for myself!" I tore the cookie out of Rin's hands and shoved it in my mouth and gathered up the box and ran off. I spit the cookie out as fast as I could.

"This isn't over yet!" I screamed over my shoulder, tripping over my own two feet and the cookies flew out my hands and rained all over the floor.


	5. Tonight

GumixLen

I was walking toward the music room of our school when he ran into me. That dreadful Len! Why did I have to meet him here? He was mad about everything that was happening with Rin, so his mood was already sour.

"Gah!" I screamed as I sailed to the floor.

"Gumi! Sorry I didn't see you there! Are you hurt?" Len asked as he helped me up.

"Nah I'm okay" I replied, trying to scurry away.

"Hey, wait! Would you like to go out with me?" he asked, grabbing my arm, so I couldn't get away.

"Go out with you? Are you being serious? When?" I asked. My heart galloped in my chest.

"How about tonight? We'll meet at Roo's café and get something to eat" Len smiled and began to walk off, so I couldn't say no.

I went on with my day, mentioning the outing with Len to my friends, who secretly wanted him to themselves. We had all admired him from afar, like his small fangroup. But I always acted mean about it, I didn't want the girls to know I liked him just as much as they did.

Later, Len and I walked to Roo's down the street and he held the door open for me so I could go ahead of him.

As we ordered food and drinks we made small talk about the day and the recent events that have happened at school.

"So what's been up with you and Rin recently?" I asked.

"We aren't talking" he mumbled.

"Just because she kissed Oliver?" I asked.

"Yeah well she knew I don't like seeing her doing that with other guys" he said, getting a mad edge to his voice.

"Oh, well, I guess it's time to move apart-" I started.

"Would you help me get back at her?" he asked at the same time as I talked.

"Uh well I guess I could if you wanted me to" I said with a small blush.

_Oh no, what does he have planned for us now?!_


	6. Accidents

~NeruXMikuo~

The day started like everyday. I passed a few people in the hallway as I made my way to my locker. As they passed they threw me a 'Hi Neru' or two and I replied. So far, so good. Maybe today would be normal! Was it too soon to hope that?

All week, we had faced cookies flying, jealous brothers, failed attempts at love, and the list goes on and on!

The bell for the first class to start chimed. Everyone began running and shuffling toward their classes. I sighed, I was still trying to get my stuff out my locker. _I knew I shouldn't have took the time to eat that breakfast roll!_ I thought to myself. _Now I'm going to be late!_

I slammed my locker and started to run like mad down the halls toward my chem class. I heard the echoing of footsteps. They were getting closer and closer and closer.

Then I saw him. Too late to stop now! I tried to but we were going way to fast to make it without hitting each other.

Impact was hard. Papers, books, pens, and pencils flew all other the place! The random items showered around us like a fresh spring storm. Then we collided. We didn't even fall down, just ran into each other. Our lips meeting at a perfect molding of each other. We were kissing! Oh my god!

I scrambled to get my things and Mikuo did the same. Thoughts rummaged around in my brain.

_WE KISSED!? AH! WE KISSED!_

Then I ran off in the opposite direction, so he wouldn't see my blush.

* * *

Well this is also a requested pairing! I hoped you all liked it! Also, add some more if you see one you like, tell me and I will try to write what you want! I also need to note that this Monday, 8/19/13 I will be headed off to the bus stop, to begin my journey as an 11th grader! so updates will be less often after then.. Please, just continue reading, and keep enjoying, and keep requesting! I will most likely post once or twice each weekend, unless there is a project, then I may skip that weekend.. But I will try to post as often as possible!


End file.
